Mobile communication devices (e.g., wireless mobile phone or smart phone, electronic note pad, electronic netbook, etc.) have become prevalent in everyday life. While a primary application of such devices can be phone calls, the use of such devices for other applications, including messaging (e.g., text messages, multimedia messages, instant messages, etc.), location mapping, social networking, event documenting (e.g., taking photographs or video, recording audio, etc.), word processing, etc., is ever increasing. The leveraging of mobile communication devices for other applications continues to extend to a variety of areas of subscriber's lives.
Currently, subscribers can buy bundled services from a service provider, wherein the bundled services can comprise fixed or wireline services (e.g., home services, such as television (TV) programming; music programming; home or landline phone with voice mail and/or other phone features; broadband, Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), or other type of communication network connectivity; etc.) and wireless services (e.g., wireless voice call services, messaging services, cellular or WI-FI communication network connectivity, etc.) that can be utilized via a mobile communication device. However, conventionally, only the wireless services are considered portable. When the subscriber is on a vacation or business trip and stays in a hotel, the subscriber will be provided with hotel specific communication services which can include a different room phone number, different set of TV channels, a TV channel to view bill or check out information, credit card type room keys, etc. All of the communication services offered by the hotel are not integrated. Accordingly, today, there is no way to desirably provide integrated hotel premium communication services that include integration of hotel specific communication services and the subscriber's bundled services.
The above-described deficiencies of today's systems are merely intended to provide an overview of some of the problems of conventional systems, and are not intended to be exhaustive. Other problems with the state of the art and corresponding benefits of some of the various non-limiting embodiments may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.